1st Floor
The 1st Floor of Sword Art Eclipse is the floor where all the new players of the game begin. A player spawning on the 1st Floor is placed within a circular plaza at the center Town of Beginnings, this is also where the floor teleport is situated. The main settlement for the floor is the Town of Beginnings and is accompanied by numerous other settlements. Geography The 1st Floor is largely made up of grassland with a few forests and numerous mining locations. The Town of Beginnings is found covering a large portion of the southern side of the floor with a moat separating the city from vast grassland. Within the center of the city featuring the spawn location and floor teleport, the city expands outwards evenly on all sides, forming a circle. The city features tall walls that encircle the city; because of this, there is only one exit on the northern side of the city and is prone to player killers looking for low-level targets. The grassland directly in front of the northern exit spawns level 4 or 5 boars and can be quite difficult for low-level players to farm. At higher levels, a player is at risk of being player killed here, however, below level 5 player killing is disabled. Due to this not being the only place to find level 4 or 5 boars, after passing level 5, the player should teleport to another settlement and farm boars across the floor. In the south-east quarter of the floor, slimes can be found beside a lake. This is the only location slime crystallite can be mined. The floor dungeon is stood on the far north side of the floor surrounded by woodland. Players wishing to enter the dungeon are advised to teleport to Tolbana as it is the closest in proximity to the dungeon. For players that have not seen the anime, the floor dungeon is a circular pillar that rises into the sky and onto the next floor. Settlements Town of Beginnings Being the main settlement of the floor, the Town of Beginnings is where all players spawn. Essentials can be bought from the stores and markets here. Tolbana Town Tolbana is a town found on the northern side of the floor, in close proximity to the floor dungeon and because of this, most players teleport to Tolbana. The heart of Tolbana is named "Fountain Square" due to the fountain placed at the center. Officially, the town is supposed to be the second-largest settlement, with the Town of Beginnings being the largest; however, Medai is considered to be the second-largest settlement ingame. Medai Village Medai is a nice, warming village deep in a forest and sits on sloping terrain. At the lowest part of the area, Medai is placed beside a lake. An elevated small market place surrounds a sole tree with the southern side facing the forest. Horunka Village North-west of the Town of Beginnings, Horunka is a small village where steel weapons can be found. The village is built on the western path that leads around the floor towards the floor dungeon. Bosses * Illfang the Kobold King (Floor Boss) * Kiska the Alpha Dire Wolf (Mini Boss) * Gendorg the God Boar (Mini Boss) Monsters * Frenzy Boar * Wolf * Little Nepenthes * Hornet * Slime * Meager Kobold * Wavering Kobold * Kobold * Kobold Minion Category:Floors